Spring Fever
by Cranberries101
Summary: What if Katniss and Madge went on spring break to Mexico? What if Gale tried to get with Katniss? Will Peeta save Katniss from this Spring Break hazard? this is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just so you know, this is one of my fan fics stuck in my head and I'm sorry if it's not the best.**

"Katniss? Katniss can you hear me?" Madge said. I completely spaced out of the conversation.

"What?" I replied, still not taking any interest in the conversation. I have a tendency of doing this when something is boring.

"I asked you if you were going to the Cancun with me in Mexico, you know, for Spring Break?" Madge said. I never liked going to nice places for spring break. Yeah, I'm too boring.

"Oh, I haven't thought about it." I said staring at the floor. _This is a weird lunch break, why is she asking me now? We are in our senior year, she could've asked me to go in the previous years but she didn't. _

"You have to come Katniss! You have to!" she pleaded. I seriously do not want to go but she gives me the famous 'I'm gonna cry if you don't go with me' look.

"Why do you want me to go Madge?" I asked, sounding a little harsher than I wanted.

"Because my true love is going, Gale! Gale," she sighs. Wow that's interesting I'm becoming a third wheel! Madge and Gale aren't dating but Madge has had a crush on him since freshman year.

"No! If I go I'll become the third wheel." I said, I always hated going to place like these and actually become a third wheel.

"You won't! You see Tyler Frost is going!" Madge says in a singy song voice. Tyler Frost, I have had a crush on him since grade school. He's always nice been nice to me but we never had time to have an actual conversation. I doubt he even likes me, but it's worth a shot.

"I might…I'll have to ask my mother about it." I say. Now I really want to go because of Tyler. But how will I convince my mother? She's been very quiet and protective ever since my dad died in the mine explosion.

I headed to science class but get there a minute late all the seats are taken except for one. Next to Peeta Mellark.

"Miss Everdeen why are you late!" my teacher, Miss Trinket said. Before I could answer she says "Oh, never mind just take a seat we are already running late!" Now I have to sit next to Peeta. The only memory I had with him was when he threw me bread on a rainy day. My mother, sister, and I were devastated about the loss of my father. My mother just sat in a chair staring into space, she didn't notice her daughters were slowly being starved to death. I went walking down into town when I smelled fresh bread. I was right in front of 'Mellark's Bakery.'

I went behind the bakery to the garbage cans in search of leftover bread. I looked in and saw nothing, it was recently emptied. I was on the verge of tears when I heard the back door slam. I went and hid behind a tree. I didn't try that hard to hide if someone walked three steps from the back door they could easily see me. I heard approaching footsteps and knew I was seen. I prepared for a yelling but then look up to see Peeta with two loaves of bread. He dropped them by my feet and left. That bread saved my life.

"Hi." A voice said I turn to my left and see Peeta talking to me.

"Hi." I awkwardly say back.

"Are you going to the Cancun for spring break?" he asks and I reply maybe. Then after that the conversation ends.

The day goes by quickly and go to the pick up my little sister, Prim from middle school.

"How was your day, little duck?" I say

"Will you stop calling me that I'm not a kid anymore! NEW SUBJECT! Did you know Madge is going to the beach in Mexico?"

"Yes, Prim, she invited me to go with her for spring break."

"WELL ARE YOU GOING!" Prim practically screams at me.

"Well, I might. I just have to convince mom."

"Well your gonna have to convince her fast its Friday." Prim says

My eyes are wide open when I hear this and I start running home to inform my mother that I must go to the Cancun with Madge. I hear Prim yelling and saying, "Wait for me!"

Were soon in the Seam where Prim and I live and I open and into the kitchen. My mother is sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey mom!" I say in a cheerful voice

"Hello Katniss." She says

"So I was just wondering, can I go down to Mexico with Madge for Spring Break?" I say in a hopeful voice.

"Honey, you know that that's dangerous. Do you know how many girls end up missing after spring break?" my mother says in a serious voice

"Yeah, but Madge's Aunt Carey is coming with us." I lie. My mother gives me a surprised look and says "Okay then well you can go. Call Madge and confirm it with her." _You did it Katniss your actually going to have fun on spring break. _I call Madge and tell her I can go. She squeals in excitement and says, "Really, that's great well you don't have to pay for a single thing my dad go promoted to 'New Principal at our school! So he got a lot of money! He gave me his credit card, so we can spend as much money as we want! So we are going on a plane, First Class, by the way. We are staying in a 5 star hotel. I could only get us two separate rooms though. But don't worry they are right next to each other!" she says. It takes me a while to process this and I am speechless.

"Wow, that's great Madge!" I say. _How did she know I was gonna go? Oh well. _

I say bye and head to my room to start packing. I grab 5 pairs of swimsuits; throw some tank tops, shorts, underwear, and pajamas into my suitcase. By the time I'm finished my suit case can barely fit anything else in it. I hear my phone vibrate and pick it up. A text from Madge it says _we are leaving on Sunday, 10:00 AM Meet me at my house around 9:00 AM I have the tickets ready. Oh and Peeta and Gale are coming to the Cancun too._

**OKAY END OF CHAPTER ONE! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES JUST THE IDEA :) **

"Attention Passengers we are about to land in Cancun, Mexico" the stewardess said. I am really excited to go. When we boarded the plane I was led into my own personal cabin. I was rewarded with food from a 5 star restaurant. We are escorted out of the plane and Madge hands me an I.D. Card.

"What's this?" I ask

"It's your face I.D. Katniss. How do you think we were gonna get our hands on alcohol?" Madge says in a hushed yet excited tone. Madge and I start walking until we bump in to Gale and Peeta.

"Hey you came!" Peeta tells me

"Yeah, I decided to come after all." I say

"Hey, guys I heard about this new bar called 'Blazers' it sounds really fun!" Gale says

"I don't know, I heard it's kind of sketchy." I say getting a little worried.

"No, don't worry Katniss, Tyler is going to Blazers!" Madge says persuasively

"Really? I guess I'll go but I will only have one drink!" I say hoping Tyler will be there.

"Okay, let's go to the hotel first, to freshen up!" Madge says while calling for a taxi. We go into the taxi and say to go to the Lux Hotel, where Madge and I are staying.

"Well this is our stop." Madge says

"We could all meet up at Blazers after we are ready." I say

"Sounds like a plan!" Peeta says smiling. Then I notice that he has a beautiful smile and magnificient blue eyes. _Wait Katniss you shouldn't be having to those thoughts, you like Tyler not Peeta._

"Okay let's get to our room!" Madge says to me and we wave Gale and Peeta good-bye.

"Let's get you dressed up!" Madge yells to me and I yell back "For what?" she just rolls her eyes and takes my hand.

We enter Madge's room first and it is huge. I look up and see a crystal chandelier. There is a marble countertop and a balcony! It has a perfect view of the ocean.

"OMG THIS PLACE IS AMAZING! Let's check out my room!" I say eagerly. We enter my room and it is just as beautiful as Madge's! Marble floors and counter tops! That's the dream!

"Okay so I'm just going to get ready. So see you in thirty minutes!" Madge says leaving the room.

"Bye." I say turning back to my room. This is beautiful I say to myself. I go outside to the balcony and see another perfect view of the ocean. I head back inside and take a shower. When I enter the shower I see thousands of buttons saying hot, cold, shampoo, conditionor, and bubble bath. I turn on hot and take the best shower I've had since…well forever. I usually take cold showers at my house. I get dressed and dry my hair. I soon hear madge knocking at the door.

"Katniss? Katniss can you open the door?" I wearily go and open the door.

"Hey!" I say looking at her which surprises me because she doesn't wear that much make-up at home or dresses too provocatively. She's wearing an above the knee strapless dress and some black stilettos. She is wearing pink lip gloss with some black eyeliner.

"Wow, you're wearing that, to a bar?" I say staring at her a bit confused.

"Yeah, what did you think I was going to wear? I mean you have to get a little dressed up for a bar." She says.

"Wait what are you gonna wear Katniss?" Madge asks me.

"This." I say. I'm wearing a simple tee and some shorts.

"Hmm…don't you have anything else?" Madge asks

"Oh yeah but nothing you would approve of." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't. Here you can borrow some of mine." Madge says. Madge makes me try on a thousand pairs of clothing until she says I have to wear the worst thing possible; a short-very short denim mini skirt and a tube top. Uggh! I feel so revealing!

MADGE'S POV

"Stop complaining, Katniss! Here try on this." I say handing Katniss a very cute and chic demin mini skirt and a green tube top.

"See! You look fabulous!" I say to Katniss who is looking at herself in the mirror.

KATNISS'S POV

_Gosh, who am I? I look like a self conscious girl who only cares about lipgloss and nail polish. _I say to myself while looking at the mirror. Geez who know I could ever look so…so…slutty? Oh well maybe Tyler likes girls like this.

"Wow, I think I had the right idea by by adding purple smoky eye lash blast!" Madge says

"Whatever." I say and nearly jump when I hear the room phone ring.

"Hello?" I say

"Hello, Miss Everdeen this is Rachel from the front desk, there are two men here saying that they were supposed to pick you and Miss Undersee up to go to Blazers." Rachel says.

"Hmm, what are their names?" I ask

"Oh, um they say Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking an eternity to update lol jk! Ok enjoy this!**

_Slanted means their thoughts. Just depends on the POV_

**Katniss's point of view**

"Okay we'll be right down." I say and hang up.

"Who was that?" Madge asks

"That was Rachel at the front desk. Apparently Gale and Peeta are taking us to Blazers." I say a little surprised; I didn't know they were going to do this.

"Awesome I thought they wouldn't come! Let's go!"

"Wait, Madge you knew?" I say

" Yeah they sent me a text saying they were coming to pick us up. I guess I never told you." Madge says

"Why am I the always the last to know?" I say but Madge just rolls her eyes. We head downstairs and I see Peeta. He's wearing a white V-neck shirt, jeans, and a has gel in his close cropped hair. _Wow, that shirt flatters his muscles—stop katniss don't think those thoughts again, we've been down that road. And its not a good road. Oh just stop talking to your self! _

**Peeta POV**

"Dude! Check out that brunette chick she's hot!" Gale says. Of course he's talking about Katniss! Just back off dude, back off.

"Hey she has name Gale!" I snap

"Yeah, I just don't know it." Gale says. God he can be such an idiot at times! He just wants to get in girls pants and leave without saying good bye.

"Whatever man, just stop okay?"

"Hey, Peeta why do you even care if I'm going home with that?"

"You can't just call her '_that' _ and I care because she's a nice girl and would be very upset if you hook up with her and not call, something you usually do!" _Please don't go home with her Gale. I love her, ever since we were five. _ I say in my mind. Gale doesn't know I'm in love with Katniss. He just can't go home with her, he can't.

Katniss snaps me out of my trance and says "Helloo? Peeta are you alright?"

"Yeah of course let's go!" I say awkwardly. I look at Katniss and she looks amazing with her skirt and shirt. Wow.

We get back to the care Gale and I rented and we all get in. I am being the designated driver so I will not drink because 1. I am not old enough to drink and 2. I'm going to ask Katniss if you would like to go out with me.

**KPOV**

_I can't stop staring at at Peeeta's arm muscles. They look strong and firm. Wait what did we talk about Katniss's mind. You can't like Peeta or can I? _Madge interrupts my thoughts by yelling out

"WE'RE HERE!"

My heart beat quickens as we park near Blazers. I never knew this place could be so sketchy.

"Okay so I'm just gonna grab a drink." I say heading to the bar. I see the bartender his name is Haymitch A.

"Hey can I have a martini?" I ask and he says "Of course. That's the only thing to do here right?" it's amazing he doesn't ask me for my I.D. and I reply

"Um, no you can dance and eat stuff here, you knew that right?" I

"Really—I mean of course I knew that. Huh, that's weird." He says handing me my martini and going to the next costumer. Soon I spot Tyler and I go up to him.

"Hey Tyler!" I say

"Hi." He says

"So what's up and I really like what you did to your hair it suits you!" I say trying my best to flirt.

"Yeah thanks, nice outfit?" he says but ends up making it sound like a question.

"Thanks…you look very nice." This conversation is not going as well as I planned.

"Okay," then I girl walks up to him and kisses him "Katpiss this my girlfriend, Jenna." WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME _KATPISS? _AAGGH! I feel like I'm going to scream.

"It's Katniss," I say emphasizing the niss part "K-A-T-N-I-S-S!" I say sternly

"Sure Katpiss, bye!"

GOD THAT JERK! WTF I JUST WENT TO SAY HI THAT'S IT! AND HE PRONOUNCES MY NAME INCORRECTLEY. AAGGH! I'm angry, jealous, sad, and envy the girl he get to go home with.

I gulp down my martini and order a beer.

"He's a jerk, a jerk." I say knocking beer after beer.

_**Peeta's POV**_

I see Katniss at the bar drinking some beer. I make my way toward her but I'm stopped in my tracks by the one and only Gale. Great.

"You, dude check out Everdeen she's wasted!" Gale says I roll my eyes and say "I see you have managed to find out her last name but not her first. Maybe I should take her home, doesn't look to good."

"Oh, no way dude, I totally called her first." Gale says

"No, Gale she's drunk she can't go home with you!"

"Peeta do you see this, it's easy prey. We'll hook up I'll leave her and never see her again!"

"She goes to our school dumbass of course you'll see her again!" I say

"What? No she doesn't, does she? Oh well I'll still hook up with her no matter what."

"No, Gale you're not taking advantage of her!" I yell back  
"Fine dude, how about I just take her home, just drop her off and leave?"

"Okay fine do that, but just that!" I say

**Gale's Pov**

Ha! Gullible little Peeta we're totally gonna hook up. I'm not the type of guy that takes things slow. I go up to the brunette and hear her mubling about a jerk, whatever.

"Katniss?" I ask hoping that's her name and she replies "Oh, hey Gale finally someone who knows my name!"

"Yeah!" I say back relieved I now know her name.

"So what's up?" she says slurred.

"Um, well drunk, let's get you back to your hotel." I say

"Okay, bye Madge, wait where's Madge?" she says wow she's so wasted!

"Oh, the blonde chick? I don't know probably dancing or something."

"Okay." I get her into the taxi and ask to go the the hotel.

We get to her room and I lean down to kiss her, hmm she has soft lips.

**KPOV**

Eww! Did Gale just kiss me? Yuck! He puts a hand on my cheek and leans in for another.

"NO! STOP!" I say pushing him off and going into my room but he comes in and says

"No girl has ever turned me down!"

He kisses me with his tongue and starts to pull off my shirt

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME GALE!" I scream at him and then I hear the door slam open.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" A voice says.

**Leaving it at a cliffhanger, but you guys probably already know who the voice is or do you? Say in the reviews! Oh and can you tell me where I need to correct any of my mistakes ok thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!s**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for not updating, I've been super busy! Ok without further ado (is it even spelled like that?) here is chapter 4!**

KATNISS POINT OF VIEW

Peeta pulls Gale off of me and punches him in the face. He knocks him out and calls the police.

"T-thanks Peeta." I stutter. He saved me, Peeta Mellark had just saved me from Gale!

"God, I should've never trusted him. That idiot!" Peeta yells

"No, Peeta it's not your fault, it's my fault for drinking." I say trying to reassure him

"Don't put any of this on you! Did he do anything else to you?" Peeta asks

"No, just trying pull my shirt off and kissing me." I say. The police officers come and arrest Gale. I'm happy I won't be seeing him again.

My phone rings and the caller I.D. says Madge and I answer.

"_Katniss? Where are you? I have searched the whole club and you are not here! And dids you know you're my bestest friend?" _Madge says a bit slurred

"Are you drunk?" I ask and then hear someone say '_Actually give me the phone.'_

"Hello, this is Haymitch Abernathy, bartender at Blazers. Well I have your friend and she is pretty drunk and maybe it would be a good idea if you came and picked her up. Yeah."

"Okay could you just call a cab for her I'm not feeling well." I say

"Uh fine I guess." Then I hang up and suddenly burst into tears. Peeta rushes over and hugs me. I feel comforted in his arms.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen when you're with me." Peeta says that only somewhat comforts me. Something in my mind tells me I should believe him. His hand strokes my back as I softly cry into his shirt.

"Uh, thanks Peeta, you're the best," I say looking at his shirt seeing it soaked with my tears.

"You know you have beautiful eyes, Katniss." He says and I blush. How can he like or think my eyes are pretty, they are your regular dull grey Seam eyes.

Peeta's Point of View

Such an idiot, what universe was I in when I said 'Okay Gale you can drop her off?'

I don't let go of Katniss from our hug because I can't let her be away from me. Then I just catch myself staring at her.

"You know you have beautiful eyes, Katniss." I immediately look down and I can feel myself blushing. _Oh my god did I really just say that out loud?_

"Thanks Peeta you have nice eyes too." She says with a giggle at the end—Wait did I hear that correctly Katniss Everdeen just giggled? Wow.

Katniss's Point of View

_Who am I did I just giggle. Katniss Everdeen does not giggle. Why did I giggle! Uggh! _

"Katniss feel free to say no to this but would you like to go o—" Peeta is interrupted by the door being swung open.

"Hey Katniss how's it's going?" Madge says. Hmm she's still drunk awesome. Now it'll be harder to tell her what had just happened between Gale and me. And what was Peeta going to say before we were interrupted by Madge. Maybe I should just forget about it.

"Madge something has happened between Gale and I." I start off by telling her the story but end up crying in the middle of it. Peeta steps up and continues telling what happened.

When Peeta was finished a wide eyed Madge starts crying.

"How could he do that to you, I knew we should have stayed together instead of separating. I'm sorry Katniss!" Madge says apparently not drunk anymore.

"What can I do to help? I could—" Madge starts and cuts herself off and rushes to the bathroom. Eww I could hear her vomiting in the bathroom. She better clean that up.

"God I go as drunk as the bartender!" Madge says. Wait did she just say that?

"You mean Haymitch the Bartender?" I say confused

"Yeah, he should be a professional drinker or something. I saw him pound drink after drink and didn't even throw up."

"He was not drunk! "

"Katniss, trust me he was drunk! He said 'What's your drink order?' to a plant!" Madge says. Hmm I guess he was drunk. No I'm thinging that he is not the reall bartender at Blazers.

"Well I guess I should be heading to my hotel room." Peeta says

"Okay see you tomorrow!" I say. A part of me wishes he could stay but I shake the feeling off. He seems happy at the thought of seeing me again. Odd…

****

I wake up to the sound of my phone informing me that I have a new text message. It's form Peeta I suddenly get butterflies in my stomach. I open my message and read it.

'_Hey Katniss it's me Peeta I was wondering do you want to hang out today?'_

A smile grows on my face and I reply "Yes, when and where?"

It only take Peeta a few minutes to reply.

"_Really? That's great and Madge can come too. One of my friends would love to meet her. They would really hit it off. His name is Danny Clear, oh and we are thinking about meeting at Sea Breeze this restaurant."_

This sounds fun! I say to myself "Sure, we would love to go, oh and what time? Is it like a dinner thing?" I reply

"_I was thinking dinner around 6:30?" _

"That sounds great! See you then I'm really looking forward to it!" I reply then my eyes suddenly widen. Did I actually send that? Oh god I sound like a teenage girl waiting excitedly for her date.

Oh right I am a teenager girl. When did the world get so complicated? This is all your fault world! All your fault!


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY! AND I REALIZED THAT READING IS REALLY FUN AND I HAVE BEEN HOOKED! LOL! HMM MAYBE 5 MORE REVIEWS UNTIL I UPDATE AGAIN?**

**Chapter 5 KPOV**

Hmm what time is it? I grab my phone and check the time 12:01 P.M. uggh 6 more hours until my date with Peeta. Wait did I just say that? He probably doesn't even think it's a date.

I get dressed and put on a red t-shirt, pants-skinny jeans, and some black converse. I head over to Madge's room and knock on the door. No answer…I knock again but still no answer. I turn the door knob seeing that it was open and walk inside. Then I see Madge passed out on her bed.

"MADGE! WAKE UP!" I scream and she jumps out of her bed.

"Aggh! Wh—how—huh?" Madge says as she gets up from the ground.

"How'd you get in her?" Madge asks rubbing her forehead.

"Um, you left the door unlocked and open," I said motioning to the door. "What did you do?"

"Okay it's coming back to me I left your room and went to my room, but I ordered a lot of drinks…"

"And I thought I was irresponsible!" I say jokingly. Madge laughs lightly and I laugh too.

"Okay, so guess what happened 27 minutes ago!" I say

"What happened?" Madge asks

"Okay, Peeta has invited us to go to Sea Breeze! It's this really cool restaurant near the beach! And he invited his friend Danny Clear to go with him. So Danny will be your date and Peeta will be mine!" I say then widen my eyes did I just tell Madge that! I blush deeply.

"Oh someone likes Peeta!" Madge says

"Uh, no I don't" I stammer blushing even deeper.

"Oh my god you do!"

"I said I don't okay?" I say getting annoyed. _Do I like Peeta?_

"You do! Who would remember the exact time their crush texted them? I never remember, you remembered the exact time. You have been counting!" Madge says she is really getting on my nerves.

"Why so much talk about Peeta, let's talk about Danny Clear!" I say trying to change the subject.

"Whatever I just need to ask a question?"

"And what is that?"

"When was the last time Peeta texted you?"

"43 minutes ago," I say then quickly understand what she meant. "DAMN YOU MADGE!"

"Peeta and Katniss sitting on a tree, doing stuff that nobody wants to see!" Madge chants, god I hate her right now.

"Okay, whatever Madge, let's go to the mall I want to wear something nice tonight!" okay well maybe I do want to wear nice clothes in front of Peeta.

"Okay! Let me get ready first." Madge says

32 minutes later Madge is ready and we grab a taxi and arrive at Costa Valley Mall. We head to a random store and I start skimming through all the dresses they have.

"What do you think Peeta's favorite color is?" I say then smack my forehead. I should really think before speaking.

"You're really serious about this Peeta aren't you?" Madge says

"Whatever." I say and grab an orange—like the sunset dress. I go to the dressing room and try it on. I head out to show Madge.

"Wow! You look hot! Peeta will love it!" Madge says and I must say I agree.

The dress is a little above the knee and totally flatter my curves. Peeta will really like this.

"Okay, Katniss enough talk about Peeta, let's talk about Danny! Is he hot? What kind of girl is he interested in? Does he have a nice personality? Is he hot?"

"Uh, I don't know, all I know is that he's a friend of Peeta's."

"Okay can you answer one question for me Katniss?" Madge says

"Okay, what is it?"

"Is he hot?"

"God Madge, I don't know!" I snap

"Hurtful!" Madge says jokingly

"Whatever," I say looking at my watch "CRAP! Madge its 5:00 we have to head back!"

Madge and I rush outside and try to catch a taxi.

"Gah! We only have an hour and 30 minutes, before we go to Sea Breeze!" I say, and itr nearly takes us 10 minutes to get a taxi.

"We won't be late Katniss don't worry." Madge says seeing an anxious look on my face.

"I'm not worried!" I say while entering the taxi cab.

"You seem worried," Madge says "We spent a lot of time at the mall…"

I agree we spent a lot of time looking at all of the dresses, going to the food court, and looking and buying accessories.

**  
**"Madge are you ready yet?" I ask its 6:25 we have to go to Sea Breeze for our outing with Peeta and Danny. Ahh Peeta, just thinking about him makes a fluttery feeling in my stomach.

"Okay how do I look?" Madge says

"You look great now let's go, or else we are going to be late!" Madge does look great; she's wearing a black dress that just falls a little above her knees. I of course look amazing as ever! My dress looks really good on me, absolutely amazing, Peeta will love it!

We head down stair and Cinna the doorman greets us.

"Hello! Young ladies, going out on the town?"

"Yes, we are going to Sea Breeze." I say

"Oh I hear that place is just fabulous, and I just love your dress, really great."

"Thanks Cinna!" I say

"Hey! What about me?" Madge asks

"You look beautiful too, Madge!" Cinna says. Nice guy Cinna.

"Hey! Ready to go to Sea Breeze?" A voice asks.


End file.
